It wasn't supposed to be like this
by daniminalove
Summary: Wilhemina and Daniel begin to question their true feelings for each other.. set after the elevator scene
1. Chapter 1

Part One

'_**I am a real man**__**,**__**O**__**k?**_

What on Earth had happened there? They'd been alone in the elevator when Daniel had decided to prove his masculinity by pouncing on her, pressing his lips against hers. He said he'd done it to 'diffuse the sexual tension' between them. Apparently, he said, the reason she was so hostile towards him is that she secretly wanted him. What complete nonsense! Wilhelmina had responded in the only way she knew how...she had punched him. She was Wilhelmina Slater for goodness sake! Daniel Meade had no right even invading her personal space let alone placing his lips on hers. Just who did he think he was? Ooh but they had been such soft lips, and the way his taunt body had meshed into hers ever so slightly, his strong arms hooked around her waist, just...ooh. She'd freaked out and just had to get out of there!

Which is why she was now sat in her office mulling the incident over. She berated herself for not pulling away quicker. As much as she hated to admit it, she had kind of enjoyed it. But this was the man she despised. The man she had tried to ruin on numerous occasions. She had worked damn hard to get where she was. She had plotted, schemed and screwed her way to the top. Daddys boy Meade had simply been handed the same job on a silver plated platter! Daniel... the womanizer, the player, someone she wouldn't ever normally give a second thought to. But in that elevator she had felt the electricity between them. A spark, a passion, it was immense. Argh! What the hell was happening here? She needed to forget this had happened and hoped Daniel would do the same.

Propping up the bar at a local club, Daniel felt a complete fool. He had completely misread the signs. Sexual tension...pfft! What did he know? This was the devil woman. If Wilhelmina had shown any sign of sexual tension, then there was bound to be a plot behind it. It was bound to be used against him in some way. I mean, she had tried to destroy the company. She had tried marrying his father on his death bed. When that had failed, she had stolen sperm from his lifeless body and tried to give birth to an heir. All in the aim of gaining a share of Meade Publications. She had tried and suceeded to drive a wedge between him and his sister Alexis. She'd managed to humilate him numerous times. He should be imagining her dead.

He shouldn't be imagining her mashing her lips into his, her long mocha coloured legs wrapped tightly around his waist, grinding her body against his, her hands entwined in his hair, moaning into his mouth. 'Stop it Daniel! You despise this woman remember?' He tried to remind himself. 'And she despises you'

So why had she responded, albeit only slightly, to his kiss? Why had she scuttled out of the elevator, head hung? The Wilhelmina he knew would have sauntered out, head held high after beating his ass down. He needed to get her off his mind. He needed a distraction. Scouring the bar, he saw her... his distraction. A tall leggy blonde, giving him the eye.

'In for a penny, in for a pound aye?'

Waking up in a strange Manhatten apartment, Daniel had felt numb. Yes this girl had been beautiful... couple of sandwiches short of a picnic of course, but there was a deeper itch that hadnt been seen to. As much as he didnt want to admit it... he wanted the devil woman. He wasn't foolish though, he knew it was just lust. He wanted to screw her. He wanted to take control, for her to scream his name. He wanted to wield his control over this strong, powerful woman. He wanted her at his knees, begging for his mercy. And he was going to get his wish. For once, It was Daniel Meade who had the scheme.

Part Two

Working late in her office that night, Wilhelmina signed off on the Book and began to think about heading home.

Daniel apperared and rapped on the glass door.

"Hey. Heard you landed the Valentino account? Care to celebrate? I promise to keep my lips to myself" he joked.

"I was just about to head off. And as for keeping your body parts to yourself, I dont doubt that Daniel, unless you wanted another split lip to match the first" she raised her eyebrow.

"Come on... I have champagne and caviar" he said, knowing full well Wilhelmina couldn't resist the finer things in life.

Sure enough, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok fine but no mushy stuff, strictly business, after all I did do a marvelous job landing the Valentino account."

Daniel smiled. He had her where he wanted her... it was a waiting game now.

A couple of glasses later and the conversation turned from work to a more personal subject. Wilhelmina was laid out on her chaise, Daniel propped up against it, his head on his elbow, next to Wilhelminas thigh.

"So, when exactly did you decide to stop been so mean to me?" Daniel questioned Wilhelmina.

"I dont know what you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Willie. You're starting to take my ideas on board now and actually give me credit for them. You don't appear to be trying to sabotage me anymore. Oh and I can't remember the last time you insulted me" he chuckled.

"Is that what you want Daniel? An insult? Because I can more then happy oblige that one"

"Bring it. I'm a big boy, I can handle it"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue Willie?"

"The only thing thats had my tongue recently was a cocky, chauvenistic magazine editor." She smirked. Clocking the look on Daniels face she added... "And if he were to try it again, he would be a 'dead' magazine editor"

"Oh is that so? Did it get to you that much Wilhelmina?"

"What the hell are you talkin about boy?! I just dont appreciate your slobbering lips all over me." she shuddered.

"So you're telling me that you didnt feel anything back there? In that elevator?" Daniel moved slightly up and removed the glass from Wilhelminas hand before setting it on the table. He stared her out. He wanted the truth from her.

"Oh Daniel be real!" She reached out an arm and attempted to swat him away. He grabbed her delicate wrist, leaned forward and hissed. "I'm not a fart Wilhelmina... you can't just waft me away."

He stood up, placing his hands either side of her head so even if she had wanted to move, she couldn't. She was trapped.

"Tell me you don't feel this heat. Look into my eyes and tell me i'm wrong, and i'll leave you alone and never mention this again."

They locked eyes. There was no sound in the room other then their breathing. Wilhelmina swallowed hard and tried to speak. Her lips were dry. Daniels face was just inches away from hers, and them lips...oooh. She couldn't help herself. She hated proving him right but she couldnt stop it. It was as if some invisible force was pulling her upwards. Their lips met. No words were spoken as they hungrily explored each others mouths. Daniel shifted his weight so he was laid above her, their legs entwined. He used one hand to support his weight and the other he used to run softly up her stocking clad thigh. Wilhelmina moaned, pressed further into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand stroking through his hair. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and it almost sent him over the edge. God, her breasts. He had spent many a daydream thinking about her amazing assets. He dipped his head and ran his tongue along her neck. She shivered and ran her hands along his back, lifting the bottom of his shirt. Daniel took the hint and stopped briefly to remove the offending item of clothing, giving her a glance at his toned muscular body. His kisses resumed and trailed down her neck to her cleavage. Unbuttoning her silk blouse, Daniel stopped for a second, mesmorised by the caramel coloured globes that were only inches away from his hungry mouth.

'What the hell are you doing Daniel?' he thought to himself. He wasn't supposed to go this far, but he physically couldnt stop. This was Wilhelmina Slater, the well renowned ice queen, and here she was, melting beneath his touch, hair toussled, lips swollen and begging him with her eyes not to break this spell.

"Told you there was heat" he murmured, his mouth firmly attached to her nipple.

Shit! That was it. Spell broken. Wilhelmina pushed him away with all of her force, and flew out of the office, re-arranging her skirt and top along the way.

'Fuck!' Daniel sat back on his knees. 'You idiot!'

Part Three

Slamming the door to her apartment, Wilhelmina hurled her keys across the room in sheer frustration. What the hell had happened back there? Had she lost her mind? She wasn't sure. It was as if she had temporarily lost control of her body. Daniel had been like a positive to her neutron. She had magnetically been drawn to him, losing control of the comman sense part of her brain. She mentally kicked herself for allowing him to see the real extent of her feelings for him.

Sure, she wasn't going to deny she'd never thought this day would come. She knew it would happen eventually. Daniel had been right... the reason she was so hostile towards him was because she wanted him. Good god she wanted him. But it couldn't, shouldn't, happen. It hadn't always been like that. Oh no, the scheming and plotting had been real. But they had begun to have a mutual respect for one another after the whole Molly/Connor incident. She had shown a weak side then and Daniel hadnt made a big deal of it, because he had been feeling it too. They had a non spoken understanding with each other. Since then she had began to see him in a new light. She wasn't going to deny it, he was a very attractive man, that was obvious to any woman within a fifty mile radius. But just lately she had begun to get these urges. She didn't know if it was just sheer frustration, it had been a while after all. Or if it was something deeper. Well whatever it was.. she had to make sure it wouldn't happen again. She was far too scared of the consequences.

To say the tension between the two Mode Co-Editors over the next few weeks was tense, was an understatement. The snippy comments were been thrown back and forth thicker and faster then ever. Meetings had become a tedious affair and even the Mode staff were beginning to notice that something was amiss. Betty and Marc were staying away from their respective friends/bosses as much as was possible for fear of been caught in the cross fire.

"They so wanna jump each others bones"

"Amanda! You're not helping!" Betty sighed as the pair stood looking into Daniels office. Him and Wilhelmina were arguing again.

"Soo-rriee! But come on... sexual tension gone ca-ray-zee! Why do you think Willies been all bitch-nasty with Daniel again? They got it on, i can so totally tell. I can feel it in my breasts" She cupped her breasts as if to emthasise her point and stares into space.

"No way!... Really?... What?"

"Come on Betty dont be such a drip. Im telling you, Willie and Daniel have bumped uglies. Their fights aren't about Mode, its about their undying lust for each other. Ive heard it with my own eyes. Listen to your Auntie Amanda. She knows these things" She turned on her heel and swayed her hips as she sauntered off to find Marc. "By the way.. lu-huving the outfit! Did you get that at a yard sale?"

Amanda could be so dumb sometimes, but been the receptionist at Mode had its advantages for her. She heard and saw 'everything' that happened within the glass walls of these offices. Was she right? She usually was. Ask Amanda an intelligent question and you'd get a stupid answer. But ask her who's sleeping with who, who's wearing what, and who's gotten fat and she turns into Stephen frigging Hawkin. Betty hoped, however, on this one occasion that Amanda was wrong. Surely Daniel had more sense then to go near Wilhelmina. Not much more, granted, but surely even he had scruples. The woman had tried to destroy everything that he held dear on many occasions. Betty knew the phrase 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' and hoped to god that Daniel wasn't taking it literally.

Part Four

Three weeks had passed since Daniel and Wilhelminas 'encounter', and both had been avoiding each other like the plague. When they did have to be in the same room, it was unbearable. Daniel decided one day that enough was enough and they were going to discuss this whether Wilhelmina wanted to or not.

Later that night, stood outside the door to her apartment, Daniel suddenly felt nervous. He had to admit that he was petrified of Wilhelmina sometimes. Christ, the woman could kill with just a look. But he knew this needed to be resolved before they drove themselves, and the whole of Mode crazy.

When she answered the door, Daniels jaw literally dropped. She was wearing a short white silk nightie with an open silk dressing gown. The nightie accentuated her breasts perfectly with just a hint of nipple visible through the flimsy material and it made her look like a goddess. Her hair was loose and framed her make up free face. Daniel realised he'd never seen her without makeup and he was amazed by how much more beautiful and younger she looked without it.

"What do you want?"

Wilhelminas snappy tones brought Daniel out of his daydream and he struggled to find his words. "Er..listen. Er.. i think we need to talk"

"I have nothing to say"

"Please Wilhelmina. This is crazy. We need to sort this and ill be damned if im doing it in the hallway...so are you going to let me in or do you want me to air your dirty laundry to your neighbours?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back into her sitting room, leaving Daniel to close the door and follow her.

"You have five minutes."

"This is crazy ok? Look what happened, happened. Now we either forget all about it and go back to the way we were, or we own up to it and admit whats really going on."

"And what would that be?" She looked at him quizically.

Daniel gulped. He was just going to come out and ask it. He could deal with the ramifications later.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Wilhelmina snorted. "Silly, silly boy. It was a clumsy fumble in a moment of weakness. It meant nothing" she said, none too convincinly.

"I don't believe you" he said, taking a step closer.

"What's not to believe Daniel? Tell me? Why would i ever be interested in you?"

"So this chemistry? This heat between us?"

"Oh will you shut up about the damn heat!" she screamed at him. "You know nothing Daniel! You're just a silly pampered little daddys boy, thinking you know it all out here in the big bad world. Well let me tell you something" She jabbed a finger in his direction. "You know shit! You don't know fuck about real feelings and real relationships, so get down off your high horse and fuck off out of my house!"

"Oh i know nothing do I? At least I've felt true love! The person I loved, actually loved me back and didn't just use me for personal gain!"

He hadn't meant to say that, and by the look on Wilhelminas face, he knew he had hit a nerve. But, Wilhelmina, been the bitch she was, soon recovered and hit back.

"True love? With the 'plain jane' infant school teacher? Oh purlease! That wasn't love! It was pity. She knew she was going to die and thought 'what the hell'. You do know that she was relieved when she pegged it? Because she knew she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life with you following her round like a little lost puppy!"

"You evil bitch!!" Daniel screamed. He lunged at Wilhelmina and pushed her against the door, pinning her arms above her head. She moaned out in pain. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off me now before i call the police!"

"You're plain evil you are. You're nothing more then Cruella De Ville in fucking Prada!!"

"So what the fuck are you still doing here Daniel?!" She yelled back. "If im so evil, why the hell do you care that i have feelings for you!"

"You don't have feelings for anyone! You're nothing more then a robot! Hell a fucking robot would be more sympathetic then you, you cold hearted bitch!"

"Thats were you're wrong! I do have feelings for you and its fucking killing me!!"

"What?" Daniel gasped and released his grip slightly on her wrists, but she made no attempt to break free.

"Please go Daniel" she said..her voice breaking slightly.

He knew he had pushed her too far. He let go and took in the sight before him. Wilhelmina was slouched against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily. This wasnt the Wilhelmina he knew. _She_ was powerful, fiesty and completely devoid of human emotion. Stood in front of him now was a frightened little girl, and it scared him that _he _had reduced her to this.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. He leaned forward, tilting her chin up, and brushing his lips gently against hers. She flinched from his touch and he walked away and let himself out of her apartment. Outside the cool air hit him and he leaned back against the wall. 'You fucking idiot! Why did you have to push it?' he scolded himself. He slouched down the wall, head in his hands and wondered how the hell he was supposed to rectify this.

Wilhelmina tried to compose herself enough to lock the door after Daniel had left. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what she had just admitted to. She then curled herself up into a ball on the floor and began to cry.

Part Five

"Get out of my way! ... Didn't I fire you? ... I don't care, ask me again and I'll shoot you"

"Well Wilhelmina is back to her lovely self today" Betty whispered to Amanda.

"Oooh i know.. Bitch-a-mina back in full swing... yow!"

"Amanda?!" Betty giggled.

"Meeting in ten minutes, all departments!" Wilhelmina yelled as she walked past.

"Hey Amanda? Is Daniel in yet? I need to go over some proofs with him before this meeting."

"Haven't seen him yet" Amanda shrugged.

Betty wandered over to Daniels office. Hmm, weird. He was never late for work. He hadn't even rang to say he was running late. Before Betty had a chance to ponder further, Marc came shooting past, grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the conference room. "Hurry, don't want to keep her Highness waiting... boy is she in a bad mooood!"

The meeting wasn't going well and everyone seemed to be getting on Wilhelminas bad side. Listening to the third bad pitch of the morning, Wilhelmina looked over to Daniels seat, and wondered where he was. Was his no show anything to do with what had happened between them last night? Had it really affected him this much? Or had he simply been on one of his drunken binges and spent the night with some floozy? She felt her heart sink at that thought. She wasn't exactly sure why it bothered her, but it did. Just the thought of some leggy, beautiful, _young_ girl wrapped around him made her unbelievably... _jealous_? Was that the word? She didn't know, couldn't explain it. She just knew she didn't like the idea.

Lost in her own thoughts, Wilhelmina didn't notice that everyone was looking at her. Keith, from the art department, had finished his pitch and they were all now waiting on tenterhooks for Wilhelminas brutal opinion. She gathered herself, stood up from her seat and simply said "Ok".

She didn't have the energy to put anyone else down today. She felt she'd already achieved her quota for the day and just wanted this meeting to be over so she could sculk back to her office and be alone.

She barely even registered Amanda charging into the confrence room. Tear stained and struggling to speak, she tried to announce something to the group.

"Oh spit it out Amanda, we don't have all day to waste on your dramatics" Wilhelmina snapped. Oh look at that, she did still have it in her.

"Daniel.... accident.... coma!"

With that everyones heads snapped round and began firing a million questions at the blonde receptionist.

"What?" "How?" "When?" "What's going on?"

The room was now a loud buzz of Mode employees desperate to grasp what Amanda was trying to say.

"SILENCE!" Wilhelmina shouted. Everyone sank back into their seats and a quick hush asended across the room. "Amanda?" She softened her tone. "What's happened?"

Amanda choked back a tear. "Daniels had an accident.. h.. was hit by a car this morning...he's in a coma" She burst into tears and flew out of the room.

"Oh my god!" Betty yelled, grabbing her phone and dialing in the first number she could think of...

Calling... Claire Meade.

"Meetings over" Wilhelmina said. "Back to work. We will keep you all updated."

No one moved so she raised her voice. "Back to work!!"

Everyone scuttled out of the confrence room. Betty had just reached the door, phone firmly clasped to her ear, waiting desperately for Claire to answer when Wilhelmina grabbed her arm, pulled her back into the room and closed the door.

"Sit!" She barked. "I want to know what the hells going on here."

Betty simply nodded and her phone clicked into life.

"Mrs Meade? Its Betty. What's going on?"

Wilhelmina encountered quiet possibly the longest 5 minutes of her life listening to Bettys side of the conversation with Claire. All she heard was, "Oh my gosh" and "So what now?" and "Is he going to be ok?"

She had nearly actually bitten a perfectly manicured fingernail by the time Betty had finished the phone call.

Tears in her eyes, she looked at Wilhelmina and struggled to get out the words. "Daniel was on his way in this morning and he got involved in a hit-and-run. He hit the concrete head first. He's in a coma and stable at the moment but the doctors dont know if there could be serious brain injury. Its just a case of waiting to see when, if, he comes around"

Looking at Bettys now fragile state, Wilhelmina knew she was itching to get out of there.

"Go" Wilhelmina said. "Take the day off, go see him"

"Are you sure?" She snivelled.

Not wanting to show that she actually had an emotional side, Wilhelmina muttered. "Well you aren't going to be much use around here. Go"

Not wanting to give Wilhelmina chance to change her mind, Betty whispered a thank you and scuttled out of the room.

Wilhelmina sat back down, head in her hands and tried to fight the urge to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Six

The whole Mode offices had been turned upside down with the news of Daniels accident. The fact that the doctors weren't sure if he would pull through had created a dark cloud above those closest to him. Bettys mind was elsewere, Amanda had been reduced to a snivelling wreck, and Marc was simply acting more aloof then normal. Wilhelmina on the other hand, was putting on the facade of there been nothing wrong. She had a magazine to get out and with Daniel out of action, it fell to her to ensure everything ran smoothly. There were meetings with the advertisers to re-arrange, mock-ups to approve and the cover still to shoot. There was so much to do and Wilhelmina was glad. She still wasnt sure how she was feeling, so been busy provided her with the perfect opportunity to avoid confronting her emotions.

Looking up from her desk, she saw Betty hurrying past.

"Oh Betty?" She shouted. "Do you have a minute?"

Entering the office, Wilhelmina noticed how tired she looked. It had been three days since Daniels accident and she knew Betty had spent every spare minute at his bedside.

"How, er.. how is he?"

"Its not looking too good Wilhelmina. The doctors are worried that he doesnt appear to be responding to anything. We've played music, we've sat and talked to him for hours on end, and he is showing no sign of brain activity. We're beginning to get worried" Betty hung her head.

Wilhelmina smiled slightly. "He's Daniel Meade, Betty. He's been through much worse, admittedly, usually at my hands, but he's stong, he'll pull through. After all, he wouldn't want to leave a door open for me to get my hands on Mode." She laughed nervously.

Betty shrugged. "I hope you're right" She said sadly, and began to make her way out of the office.

"Oh betty?"

She turned round. "Yes?"

Wilhelmina gulped and couldn't believe she was saying this. "Er.. you said you have been talking to him?"

Betty nodded.

"Do you think he can hear you?"

"Im not sure. I like to think he can though. Ive been telling him what's going on around here, that everyone misses him and wishes for him to get better soon. Im hoping that letting him know people care might just bring him round"

"Oh ok. Will you please give him my wishes. Tell him he needs to get back here soon, arguing with Marc just isn't the same" She gave Betty a small smile.

"Of course i will. Thank you, Im sure that will mean a lot to him." Betty smiled back and left the office.

Wilhelmina watched her leave, then turned her attention back to the numerous files in front of her. After making a few phone calls, she felt satisfied that everything was been taken care of. Every department had submitted their sections for this issue and now it was a case of arranging them into the book, ready for printing. The cover was due to be shot this afternoon and Marc, as the new junior fashion editor, was handling that. The meetings with the advertisers had been pushed back. They understood that things were a bit up in air, and had graciously allowed Mode a couple of extra days to re-arrange the meetings. That was everything.

Shoot! The letter from the editor. Wilhelmina knew Daniel had already written it and was wondering if he'd had a chance to print it before his accident.

Looking around his office for the next ten minutes, she was about to give up, when she noticed his laptop still sat on his desk from the night before he was comatised. Turning it on, she waited for it to come to life. It hadn't been shut down properly the last time it was used and the documents he had been working on were still open to his home screen. Clicking on the first one, she found the letter from the editor. 'Well thats that out the way" she thought, clicking on print and listening to the office printer whirring into action.

About to close the laptop, she noticed another file. An email, written and obviously not sent to its intended owner just yet. The old Wilhelmina would have read it without a second thought, with the general idea been that anything she found in there, she would have tried to use against him in some way.

She wasn't that person anymore and felt, considering the circumstances, now was not the time for blackmail/schemes/plots. She was about to ignore it, when she noticed the first line... 'Mina? ... I can't call you Wilhelmina..it doesn't feel right for what I'm about to say'

She knew she shouldn't, but this was obviously intended for her and she felt as though she wasn't in control of her own body as she settled back into Daniels chair and clicked 'Open document'

Part Seven

_Mina? ... I can't call you Wilhelmina..it doesn't feel right for what I'm about to say. So I've just left your place and have ventured back into the office. I couldn't think where else to go. The last time we tried talking we ended up hurting each other... As much as you won't admit it, for fear of showing a weaker side, I know that I hurt you with my words and my actions. And for that I am truely sorry. The last thing I ever want to do is to hurt you. So i figured, if we can't talk orally about this without nearly ending up in bed together or fighting, then I'm going to spill my guts onto paper... well the keyboard.. you know what i mean. I bet you're rolling your eyes now thinking 'Daniel stop rabbiting on, you loser'. And you're right... I am a loser and I know that I don't deserve a moment of your time but you were also a bitch to me remember so please hear me out. _

_My mind has been in a total whirl these last few weeks. Something that started out as a bad piece of advice, to keep you off my back, has turned into something that I can't really explain. _

_That day I first kissed you. I had no hidden agenda, I was told by that shrink that it was sexual tension, and I thought by trying to diffuse it, it would benefit us both in the long run. I honestly thought that kissing you would be one of the worst intimate experiences of my life. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean it like that.. you're a beautiful woman, that is obvious to anyone who so much as catches a glimpse of you. I just mean, you're such a strong powerful woman that I have to admit, sometimes I'm completely terrified of you. So having to kiss you was the furthest thing from pleasant that i could have thought of at the time. _

_I know you got fed up of me saying this, so i will try to refrain from saying it more then once... The heat between us that day was electric. I could have quiet happily have stayed locked in that elevator, just kissing you into submission. I kind of forgot who I was and who I was with and that felt unreal. I hated myself straight after though. I tried to reason with myself that you're a bitch. You've done more then your fair share to humilate me and you didn't deserve one iota of my thinking time. But I couldn't stop. My days were spent with you constantly at the forefront of my mind and I hated myself for it. _

_Thats why I questioned you that night in your office. A huge part of me was hoping you'd resort to your usual Wilhelmina-style and bitch slap some comman sense into me. But that didnt happen. You made me want you even more. Been so intimate with you felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right. There was a spell cast above us that I don't think either of us wanted breaking, but i broke it. _

_Im so sorry for everything I said to you in your apartment tonight. I would say I didn't mean it, but at the time I did. You hurt me. And I hurt you. But that moment of weakness gave me a glimpse into the real you. I realised you're not all powerful, hard faced and devoid of emotion. I know you loved Connor... and, no matter what I'd said, I know he loved you in return. I saw through your tough shell and as hard as this is for me to admit, I saw the side of you that I was beginning to fall for._

_Yes, you did read that right. Daniel Meade is falling for Wilhelmina Slater. Crazy, I know. But I can't help myself Mina. I love arguing with you, I love been around you, even when you're been a complete nut case! I love how you boss me around and I love how you can get under my skin with a simple kiss. _

_I know people would probably want to commit me for even thinking these thoughts but I don't care what they think. Because it's not Wilhelmina Slater I'm falling for.... It's Mina... her sweeter, nicer side. _

_All I know is that I want you! I know you have some sort of feelings for me. I don't know the extent of them, but I'm hoping the Mina I saw tonight, sticks around long enough to read this and understand where I'm coming from. _

_If you want to brush this all under the carpet and forget about it, I will do that for you. I just want things to be back to normal. I don't want you to hate me and i certainly don't want to hurt you._

_Please try to understand. _

_Love Daniel x_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know this is like my third chapter but I thought I'd introduce myself. My name is Samantha. Im 25 years old from the Uk and I'm a huuuuge Danimina shipper. Have been on the boat since season one. So you just know my story will probably have a happy ending lol. Also because of how dramatic and sometimes unbelievable Ugly Betty can be some times... I felt it was only fitting to make my story as dramatic and unreal as possible :D Hope you enjoy. Feedback is very very much appreciated. Thanks all :D

Part Eight

Hearing the heels clicking along the cold tiled floor, the night nurse looked up to see Wilhelmina Slater heading towards the nurses station.

"Daniel Meade?" she asked briskly.

The nurse had heard all about the amniosity between the two Mode Co-Editors and was wary about telling her where Daniels room was.

"Well?"

"Erm... I'm sorry Miss, but Mr Meade is in a fragile state and I don't think... er.."

"You think I've come down here to pick a fight with a possibly brain damaged man? Give me some credit" Wilhelmina snapped.

"No, its just .. er.. " The young nurse was struggling now. Wilhelmina loved just how frightened and on edge she could make people.

"Look, you either tell me were his room is, or you can lose your job."

The young nurses eyes widened in shock.

"And trust me" Wilhelmina continued. "I could make that happen!" She fixed the nurse with one of her patented evil stares and the young woman backed down.

"He's in room 206" She muttered.

"Thank you"

Wilhelmina made her way across the ward until she reached room 206. Looking through the small glass window, she fought back a lump in her throat as she saw him. Laid flat on his back, hooked up to numerous machines, tubes encircling his body, he didn't look like the Daniel Meade she knew. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door to his room, and stepped inside.

She walked over, and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Hi" She whispered. "I don't really know what I'm doing here right now. Just thought I'd better come and check how you were doing"

She wrung her hands and wondered what she was meant to say. She felt stupid talking to someone who couldn't answer back or probably even hear her. Did she talk about the weather? What was happening at Mode?

She looked over to Daniel. He was so pale, it wasn't the same Daniel. She felt a knot in her stomach.

"Daniel? I don't know what I'm supposed to say, I don't even know if you can hear me. I read your email. Im sorry. I know I shouldn't have. I mean, after all you didn't send it to me so I'm gathering you probably changed your mind about sending it and didn't want me to read it. But i did."

She stood up and walked over to the window. Gazing out into the hospital car park, she continued talking to Daniel.

_'I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?'_

"I accept your apology you know. We both said some things that were way out of line, but i think that's why all this is happening." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain this, It's so confusing. You're right. I am a bitch. I'm a complete bitch. I've done so many bad things to you, and your family. You shouldn't be thinking those things." She began to get slightly hysterical.

"This isn't right!" She moved back over to the bed. "Daniel, you have to stop these thoughts, please? It's not fair on you. I'm a walking disaster! I.. I.. god, I... I'm so screwed up!"

_'I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is....broken'_

"I'm no good for you Daniel." She could feel the tears prickling her eyes, and fought her damned hardest to keep herself in check. "We're constantly trying to bring each other down, me more then you of course. Everybody hates me, whereas everybody loves you."

"I've done so much to try to destroy you. And if anyone ever asks i would deny this.. but i am so sorry. If I had known I would ever feel like this, I would never have done it. I've been tearing myself up the last few weeks, hating myself for everything I've done to you. I hate myself for what I did to your father most of all. I could never change what I did, I wish I could. But I know you will never forget it. You might forgive but you will never forget. And I don't think i could deal with that."

_'How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise'_

"But i can't help the way I'm feeling Daniel. My feelings may not be as strong as yours but you're right, I do have an emotional side. I hate having people witness it though. I think of it as weakness. I can't profess to be head over heels for you, but i know this... I can't lose you now. We need to talk about this properly. I need you to wake up for me Daniel. Please?"

The tears fell and she didn't want to fight it anymore. "Please Daniel?" She choked. "I.. I need you"

_'I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me'_

She let the tears fall, took hold of his hand and lowered her head to his chest.

Outside the hospital door, Claire Meade turned and walked back down the ward.

"Not visiting today?" One of the nurses called out.

"No" She smiled and looked back towards her sons room. "Not today" _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 9

Returning to her apartment that evening, Wilhelmina had just enough energy to get undressed and fall into bed. She had stayed with Daniel for the best part of six hours, and as she'd heard Bettys voice saying hello to the nurse, she composed herself, moved her chair back from Daniels bed and put on her ice queen facade. After a brief conversation with Betty, explaining that they had still been no change, she had excused herself and caught a cab home.

Slipping in between her satin sheets just before midnight, her brain raced into over time and she spent the next couple of hours tossing and turning until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

_'Briiiing... briiiing'_

She jumped up and switched on her bedside lamp. 4am. 'Who the hell is calling at this time of night?' She picked up the phone.

"Yes?!"

"Willie? Its Marc. Betty asked me to call you. She said to let you know Daniel came round from the coma tonight."

Wilhelmina felt her heart jump into her mouth.

"Is he going to be ok? What's happening now? Is he talking?" She asked, in a voice so eager, it didn't go past Marc un-noticed.

"Aww Willie. Didn't know you cared?" He teased.

Clearing her throat, she regained her composure. "Yes, well, Im still half asleep. And I need to be kept up to date don't I? I Can't be the only one at Mode who doesn't know what's going on."

"Ah, Ok. Well apparently the doctors said he isn't doing much at the moment. He's conscious, and breathing on his own but not speaking yet. They need to wait for him to speak to see if there's any brain damage. Could you imagine it? Daniel Meade, braindead? I've been saying that for years...its so obvious with the women he's dated" Marc chuckled.

"What does that mean Marc?!" Wilhelmina snapped.

"Just.. er.. come on Willie. I was making a funny."

"Well it wasn't funny. This is a persons life you're laughing at Marc! Now if you don't mind, I'll speak to Betty myself in the morning. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight"

"Good...." She had already hung up the phone. "Jeez! What bit her big butt?" Marc asked himself aloud, and made his way back through the club to find Amanda.

Replacing the phone, Wilhelmina fluffed up her pillow and laid on her side. 'He was awake. Ok, so he wasn't talking yet but the fact he was awake and breathing by himself was some consolation right?' She reasoned with herself. He was going to be fine. She fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.. the first since that night in the elevator.

The next lunchtime, Wilhelmina signed off on some paperwork and called Marc into her office. Grabbing her coat and bag she told him she was going to be out for a couple of hours and to transfer all of her calls.

"Shall I say where you are if anyone asks?"

"I hardly think that's anyones business"

"Oh, ok" Marc had hoped she would have taken the hint, and let him into her little secret.

"I'll be back around 2pm"

Slumping back in his seat, Marc wondered what Wilhelmina was up to. The last few weeks she had been very secretive and it worried him that she was keeping him out of the loop.

"Hey chunky"

"Marc, it's rude to call people that" Betty sighed as she walked past. "Oh, while I'm here, Wilhelmina needs to sign off on these papers for the Gaultier account. Could you have her do it ASAP please?"

"I would if I knew where she was" Marc sighed.

"Oh right. She gone somewere?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me where. I swear she's been so secretive the last few weeks and she almost bit my head off last night when i had a little pop at Daniel"

"Why?"

"I have niche idea Suarez. All I know is something is definately going on and I think Mr womanizer is a part of it."

"Hmm. That's strange"

"Why? What do you know? If you know something, you tell me now or so help me God I will cancel Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria"

"I see Wilhelminas rubbing off on you" Betty rolled her eyes. "It's probably nothing. It's just Amanda said she felt something had happened between them."

"Like what?"

"Like.. you know... " she lowered her voice. "Intimately?"

"Oh my god! Totally! Willie and Daniel have been getting it on?!"

"Marc! Keep it down! I don't know. It's just Amanda said she sensed something was happening, something about their fights been about lust and not Mode. I dunno. Maybe she's just seeing something that isn't there?"

Marc placed his hand under his chin, and pondered for a second. "No.. Mandy's usually right about these things"

"I know! And that's what scares me slightly."

"But why would Willie want to go anywere near Daniel? Hmm... OH!!" He shouted. "Its a scheme! That's why she won't let me in. She's up to something!"

"Well whatever it is Marc. You need to find out. They were getting on so well, it was actually peaceful in here for a while after Molly died. The last thing we need is a full out war again."

"As if I'd tell you Suarez." Marc pouted. "I stand by my Willie no matter what. If she has some great scheme, I'll be there."

"Yeah like her faithful pet dog" Betty muttered.

"Begging your pardon... chunky?"

"Nothing" Betty smiled and walked away.

Arriving at the hospital ward, Wilhemina took a chance to check out her hair and makeup in the mirror before walking to Daniels room. Stopping outside, she saw him, propped up, watching television. He looked so peaceful... and handsome, she might add. She stopped one of the nurses passing by.

"How's he doing?" she asked politely.

"Oh he's doing very well. He's talking, drinking fluids and showing no signs of permanent brain disfunction. All in all, I'd say he's going to make a full and quick recovery"

Wilhelmina smiled at the nurse and turned back to open the door into Daniels room.

"Hi" she said, stepping inside. "Just thought I'd see how you were doing?"

"What do you want?"

Daniels slightly icy tone made her stop in her tracks. "What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Last person i expected coming to see me would have been Wilhelmina Slater. You brought me some grapes and magazines?" He chuckled.

"Erm.. I just came to see how you are. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I suppose. Life sure does know how to kick a man when he's down though aey?"

"I suppose."

"Seriously Wilhelmina, what are you doing here? I mean... it's not exactly as if we're friends. You could have just asked Betty how I was doing, if you were interested."

Wilhelmina was confused. What was going on here?

"Daniel, we are friends"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah ok. If you say so" he guffawed. "Look, not that I don't appreciate you taking the time to come down here, but isn't there stuff that needs doing at Mode?"

Wilhelmina bit her tongue. "Yeah of course. Well now I know you're not dead, I can stop measuring up your office."

"That's more like it" he laughed.

"Well, take care Daniel"

"Later Wilhelmina"

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Further down the hall, she backed up against the wall and wondered what the hell had happened in there. Seeing a doctor walk past, she stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me Doctor? Can you answer a question for me please? It's about my friend Daniel Meade in room 206? What's going on with him? Does he have some brain injury?"

The doctor looked Wilhelmina up and down. "Well Miss...?"

"Slater."

"Miss Slater.. Mr Meade has shown remarkable recovery and appears to be doing very well. All his brain scans have come back clear and everything appears to be ok. Apart from his memory of course. But that should come back with time."

"What do you mean... his memory? What's wrong with his memory?"

"Oh didn't you know?" the doctor asked sympathetically. "I'm very sorry, I thought you knew. Daniel has amnesia and from as far as we can gather his last known memory was of losing his wife, Molly I think he said she was called."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Ten 

Wilhelmina felt as though a sledge hammer had just smashed through her stomach.

"What? He doesn't remember anything from the last couple of years?"

"At this moment in time, no, I'm afraid not. But like I said, most amnesia victims will have their memories returned to them, if friends and family are eager enough to help him try to remember. All you have to do, is show him what he's forgetting."

Wilhelmina simply nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"That's no problem, and I hope you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, thank you."

She made her way to the cafeteria and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hello Wilhelmina."

Turning around, she saw Claire Meade stood behind her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Offer me a seat and I'll fill you in."

Wilhelmina nodded. "Help yourself" she said, kicking out a chair.

Claire sat down, and watched Wilhelmina. She looked so lost, hands clutched around her cup, a blank expression on her face.

"I take it you've heard about Daniel" Claire said.

"Yes. Bad news for you i guess."

"Yes it is. I bet its not making you feel great though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he doesn't remember the last few months, he won't remember that you two were actually getting along"

"And how is that supposed to bother me?" Wilhelmina stared at her. "So long as the job gets done and Mode keeps up apperances.. I don't care what he thinks of me."

"I don't think that's true Wilhelmina." Before Wilhelmina had a chance to say anything, Claire continued. "I heard you"

"I'm sorry?"

"I heard you, yesterday when you visited Daniel. I wasn't spying before you say anything, I was about to come in and I noticed you talking to him. I heard everything you said to him."

Wilhelmina swallowed hard. "Yes, well... reverse pyschology isn't it? Try to get his backside back to work.. I'm doing the job of two people at the minute and just because he hit his head, doesn't mean I should get saddled with all the shit"

"Wilhelmina?" Claire said softly. "I know me and you have never gotten on." Wilhelmina snorted. "You can say that again!"

"Look, my main concern here is Daniel." There was silence for a minute until Claire continued. "He spoke to me you know? Told me what was going on between you. He's confused Wilhelmina, he knows he should hate you, but there's something there. And listening to you yesterday I realised, no matter how hard you try to deny it and how much of an evil bitch you act... You're a good person deep, deep... deep down."

Wilhelmina shifted in her seat. "Look Claire, I don't feel comfortable discussing my personal life with you. I've caused you nothing but misery, so why are you here trying to sympathise with me?"

"Because I love my son Wilhelmina. I want him to be happy. And apparently he wants you to make him happy."

"So what now? Putting the amnesia aside, do you honestly think me and Daniel could be the start of some big romance? Because I have news for you Claire.. it would never work. Too much has happened between us, I could never try to pretend to be someone I'm not and Daniel hates Wilhelmina Slater"

"I know... he told me about 'Mina'. Look Wilhelmina, Daniel doesn't care who you are at work or in public, he cares about the person you are when you're with him, alone."

There was a few seconds silence before Claire spoke again.

" I know for some strange reason that I can't understand, or that i am particuarly happy about, Daniel could be the best thing that ever happened to you. And I cannot believe i'm about to say this, but I think you could be good for him, if you just got rid of your frosty, hard faced attitude towards him."

Wilhelmina swallowed hard. "I can't do this Claire." She stood up ready to leave, and Claire placed her hand on Wilhelminas arm.

"Think about what you're doing here. If you're willing to admit what you're trying so hard to avoid, I can help you."

Wilhelmina begrudginly sat back down. "How?" was all she said.

"The doctor told us to help him regain his memory, we have to remind him of what he's forgetting."

"So I heard. And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

"First you need to be honest with yourself Wilhelmina. If you want what Daniel wants, you need to admit it to yourself."

Wilhelmina sighed and looked Claire straight in the eyes. "I think I did. Claire, I'm just so scared of making a mess of everything. Its my forte, it's what I'm good at"

"You deal with that if it comes to it. And who knows... maybe Daniel could be your turn around. Don't think about the bad...focus on the good. Let's go back up. Let me do the talking, but you have to understand, at this moment he doesn't like you and you have to be willing to accept anything he's going to throw at you. We have to work through it."

Wilhelmina nodded and her and Claire left the cafeteria and began to walk back up to the ward.

"By the way." Wilhelmina stated. "I'm still going to be queen bitch at Mode you know?"

Claire chuckled. "Oh... I don't doubt that."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so i dont know if anyones still interested in reading this. Ive had a tough time over the last six months, no laptop and no motivation to write. But im back and if anyone wants to carry on reading this ... heres the next part :D

Chapter six 

"He's back!" Betty dashed into the Mode offices carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

From her office Wilhelmina heard the commotion and felt her heart leap and sink at the same time. Daniel was back. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. They hadn't spoken since their altercation in the hospital where Daniel had made it perfectly clear that he didn't remember the last couple of months and still thought him and Wilhelmina were at loggerheads with one another. He didn't remember their kiss in the elevator, or the session in her office that would quiet possibly have resulted in sex if Wilhelmina hadn't have come to her senses in time. The only postitive thing was that he didn't remember the argument in her apartment that night. Where she had broke down and showed him her vulnerable side. Wilhelmina had worked too hard over the last 20 years to keep up the ice queen persona. She didn't know exactly how she felt about him, but she knew she wasn't ready to let her guard down just now. She wasn't sure were to go from here now though. Did she carry on the way they always had done before the elevator incident? Or did she work her perfectly sculpted ass off to try to jog his memory? She had never been this emotionally drained over a guy before!

She slowly walked out of her office and glanced across to see Daniel surrounded by Mode girls. She couldn't explain it but the way they were all fawning all over him, stroking his arm, oohing and aahing... was that jealously she felt rising from the pit of her stomach? Daniel looked up and caught her eye.

"The prodical son returns then"

Marcs voice, so close behind Wilhelmina, temporarily startled her. She shook slightly and struggled to regain her composure, especially when she noticed Daniel had turned his attention back to his horde of female Mode admirers.

"What?" she asked, spinning round to face Marc, her voice slightly cracking.

"Daniel? Only the Meade boy could almost be killed and still manage to look a-may-zing!" He caught Wilhelminas glare and quickly changed track. "So..? What's the plan now?"

Wilhelmina, still not really paying attention to her overly flamboyant assistant, shook her head and uttered "huh?"

"Willie? What's wrong? You're been uncharactaristly quiet? Oooh do you have a scheme brewing? What is it? Is that why you're quiet? Are you working on summat?"

"Oh shut up Marc!" Wilhelmina turned on her heel, stormed back into her office and slammed the door behind her before leaning back and catching her breath. What on earth was going on with her?

She slowly moved over to her desk, flipped open her laptop and attempted to concentrate on the new mock up that required her to sign off before the shoot could be given the go ahead. After closing the document down, she noticed the last file she had opened... the letter from Daniel that she had emailed herself after reading it. She wasn't sure why she had done that.. but she couldn't refrain from going back to it at least once a day and re reading, trying to make sense of it all.

_"My mind has been in a total whirl these last few weeks." _

'You and me both Danny boy' she thought to herself. She couldn't understand how Daniel had said all these things, he should hate her! She'd hurt him so many times! All for some power play! She had treated him like dirt since he had started at Mode... taking the job that should have been hers!

_'Been so intimate with you felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt so right'_

Oh my god! She couldn't not admit he was right. As much as they had despised each other, she couldn't deny that while it had been so wrong.. it had felt like it was right. There was that damn chemistry he had kept driving her mad mentioning, the minute that he had kissed her, she had felt a tingle through her body that she had never felt before. It didnt feel like her lips were attached to a man she was trying to ruin... it had run so much deeper. She had enjoyed it as much as she hadn't wanted to.

_'I had no hidden agenda'_

And for the first time in her adult life, Wilhelmina realised that she didn't either. She wasn't carrying this on as part of some grand scheme to bring down Daniel Meade. She had kissed him back because, simply, she had 'wanted' to.

_'The last thing I ever want to do is to hurt you'_

_'Daniel Meade is falling for Wilhelmina Slater'_

She couldn't believe he had wrote that. But there it was in black and white. He was falling for her! Or at least... he had been, until the accident. God, what was she supposed to do?

_'If you want to brush this all under the carpet and forget about it, I will do that for you'_

No! Thats not what she wanted at all! She had to sort this. She had to make him remember!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A few weeks had passed since Daniels return to Mode and aside from him remembering a few bits here and there, he was no closer to his memory fully returning. He had had to grieve for Molly all over again, try to catch up on the last couple months work and catch up on all the comings and goings at Mode.

A couple of weeks later

Wilhelmina sat at her desk staring into space. She had been trying so hard over the last couple weeks to remind Daniel what had happened without actually having to tell him herself. It seemed he was now starting to remember random things but the things she needed him to remember just weren't sinking in! She was beginning to get frustrated. Already this morning she had taken Daniel a bagel and coffee, brought him up to speed on the latest issue and tried her hardest to be friendly... which hadn't passed Daniel un-noticed.

"Err ok.. whats going on?" Daniel asked after Wilhelmina had laughed at another of his 'jokes'.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"This? It's ... weird" Daniel turned to face her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" She noted Daniels raised eyebrow. "Look Daniel i told you, i dont actually hate you anymore... before.. well before your accident, we were kinda friends"

Daniel snorted, then noticed Wilhelminas look. He had never noticed that look before, she looked... hurt?

"Er... really?"

"Daniel? As much as i've tried to ruin you in the past, i can assure you i'm been 100 per cent genuine. Although, given my track record, i'm not surprised you dont believe me"

"Its not that i dont believe you, i ... i... i just.."

Daniels confusion was too much for her to take.

"Forget it Daniel." She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, before looking back over her shoulder. "Oh and you have a lunch date with Ralph Lauren" She stalked out the office, leaving Daniel slumped back in his chair well and truely confused.

Now to say Daniel had lost his entire memory of the last two months wasn't strictly true. He had been having miniature flashbacks, all regarding Wilhelmina but none of them made an iota of sense to him. He had seen brief images, random things that wouldn't normally be cause for concern... himself laughing with her in her office, a smile from her in the corridor, the briefest brush of her hand against his. But then they were some deeper memories... , an image of her laid beneath him with her long hair fanned out, her lips swollen, her eyes heavy with seduction, Him screaming at her before pinning her against the door, wilhelmina crouched on the floor sobbing.

He brought his head forward on the desk and sighed heavily. What on earth did all this mean? And now with Wilhelminas insistence that they were no longer enemies, he was more confused then ever!

Sitting up straight, he messaged through to Betty to hold his calls while he went for lunch with Ralph. Grabbing his jacket he made his way across the Mode offices and stepped inside the elevator.

Standing next to one of the models Christina had been using for dress fittings, Daniel turned and smiled one of his flirty Meade smiles. The model smiled back. Daniel felt a strange feeling wash over him and he saw an image of Wilhemina... he lips against his, his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and re-opened them to find the model gazing at him questionly. He stepped back away from her and tried to catch his breath. The lift doors open and he dashed out through the foyer and out onto the street. Standing with his back against the wall he sighed deeply and tried to make sense of it. He had kissed Wilhelmina! They must not be enemies anymore! He was so confused. Is this what she had been trying to tell him? He needed to get out of here and work this out once and for all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Mode offices were in dark. It was 11pm at night and the only other person around was the security guard who was sat in his office, eating doughnuts and watching some spanish soap opera. Wilhelmina closed her laptop and started collecting her belongings together ready to go home for the night.

As she flicked off the light in her office and opened the door, she was startled by Daniel on the other side, leaning against the door frame.

"Jesus!" she yelped. "I thought you had gone home hours ago"

"I did, but then i spent the next four hours walking around the city"

"Why?"

"well i figured it had been a while since i'd seen the views that New York has to offer" he snorted.

Wilhelmina looked at him standing there. Underneath the sarcastic answer and the swagger he was trying to pull off, she could see that he was currently very troubled.

"Er.. do you want to talk?"

"Do i want to talk? hmmm lets see?" he pushed past her into her office, and stood against her desk. Wilhelmina could feel his eyes burning into her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Daniel? Whats wrong?"

Daniel's bravado disapeared in an instant. "I need to ask you something. I've been ...er.. having these flashback things."

. "What sort of flashbacks?"

"About me and you"

Wilhelmina felt her chest tighten, her throat felt dry and she struggled to squeak out a reply. "Us?"

Daniel hung his head, so deciding to push ahead Wilhelmina asked him outright. "Did you remember that we are no longer enemies?"

Daniel gulped. "Whats going on Wilhelmina? Did we kiss? What does that mean? I'm just sooo confused, i can't think straight and..."

Daniel was silenced as Wilhelmina stepped towards him. "Maybe this will help"

She smiled before placing her lips gently onto his. For something that should have felt so wrong, Daniel couldn't help but noticed how nice it felt. How soft her lips were, the feel of her curves as she stepped in between his legs as she deepened the kiss. He was feeling things he had never felt before. And decided the old 'in for a penny in for a pound' motto was the best way to go right now. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight towards him. Her breathing quickened and he could feel her heart beating through the thin material of their shirts. Her hands were entangled in his hair, moaning softly against his lips, as he brushed his hands down over her butt and up her thigh, sliding her skirt up as he did so. Wilhelmina pulled at the buttons on his shirt as he fumbled for hers, their kiss never breaking. Throwing their shirts to one side, Daniel spun her round, and lifted her to sit on the edge of her desk, standing between her thighs as he reached under her skirt and slid her underwear down and released himself from the confines of his trousers. Wilhelmina wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her. She gasped and looked into his eyes as he dipped his head and attached his lips to hers.

The only light in the office came from outside the moonlight and street lights shining onto the desk where both bodies were entwined in the art of passion. The only sounds were heavy breathing and the occasional moan as the air grew thick with the smell of sex.

Wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, Daniel placed his hands under her butt and lifted her from the desk. Never breaking the connection he carried her over to the chaise. Laying her down, he pinned her arms above her head, brought his head down to the crook of her neck and continued to move slowly in and out of her.

The windows began to steam up as the lovers began to reach their climax. "Oh my gooo..." Wilhelmina moaned out, clenching her thighs around Daniels waist as they both rode the waves as their climaxes washed over them.

Coming down from her high, Wilhelmina took in Daniels body pressing on top of hers. His milky white skin contrasting against her mocha one. His dark hair buried into the crook of her neck, his breathing shallow and loud. He shifted suddenly and she felt the cold air as their sweaty bodies seperated. He laid at the side and pulled her close to him, and she took in his scent as she cuddled into his chest.

A few minutes passed as they lay listening to each others breathing, not speaking a word until Wilhelmina broke the silence. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember now?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yeah... i think i do" He smiled.

Wilhelmina smiled back up at him. "I have a small confession"

"Oh yeah? and whats that?"

"You said you were falling for me? Well.. I.. I feel the same"

"what? When? What?"

"Daniel?"

"No! I ... i.. " Daniel scrambled to his feet. "No! Its not like that! I dont remember that!" He began collecting his clothes, pulling his shirt back on, ignoring the ripped buttons. "Falling for you? That was this is, is it Wilhelmina? Some big scheme of yours! Try to convince poor Daniel that he's falling in love with ...with YOU!" He spat the word at her. "Then what aey? Take everything from me?"

"Daniel no! Its not like that!"

"Ooh shut up! You think I'm stupid! You did it to my dad but i'll be damned if you're going to do the same to me!"

"Daniel please?"

"I said no! Stay away from me! You're sick, twisted! I want nothing to do with you!"

She reached out to grab his hand. "Daniel please?"

He tore his hand away and stormed towards the door. Turning back he spat. "You really are summat else Wilhelmina you know that?"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Wilhelmina sat struggling to catch her breath.


End file.
